Tercyduk
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Apa yang akan terjadi jika dirimu 'tercyduk' oleh seorang polisi kertika melakukan sex? ChanBaek. Semi-PWP


Baekhyun rasa ini adalah puncaknya. Puncak untuk memberikan keperjakaannya kepada orang yang disukainya. Seorang gadis cantik yang populer di sekolahnya. Kang Minah, gadis yang membuatnya jatuh hati dengan segala tingkahnya. Si pemilik bulan sabit ketika tersenyum.

Dengan segala keberanian didalam dirinya, Baekhyun menghampiri gadis tersebut ditengah acara perpisahan sekolah mereka. Ia menatap Minah dengan mata yang berbinar ketika mendapati gadis itu tengah menggoyangkan tubuhnya ditengah musik yang menghentak-hentak.

Baekhyun bukan lelaki yang dikucilkan disekolahnya, bukan juga termasuk pangeran sekolah namun dirinya cukup populer dengan jabatan ketua club hapkido. Jadi Baekhyun sangat percaya diri dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Ketika berada dibelakang si gadis, Baekhyyn melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Minah membuat gadis tersebut tersentak. Ia tersenyum kearah Minah yang menoleh kearahnya.

"Hei."

"Oh, Baekhyun!" pekik si wanita girang lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun. Minah melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun. "Ayo kita menari!" ucapnya sambil mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu ikut melompat-lompat disana. Tangannya menarik tubuh Minah semakin menempel padanya. "Mau ikut denganku?" ia membisikkan kalimat tersebut pada si gadis yang mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.

 **.**

 **Tercyduk**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Menepikan mobilnya pada taman sepi lalu mematikan mesinnya. Ia menoleh kearah Minah yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf, Baek. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

Baekhyun mendecih mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut. Tangannya meremas stir mobilnya kuat-kuat. Rahangnya mengeras, kecewa dengan ucapan wanita disampingnya.

"Ah... Kau menyakitiku," Baekhyun bergerak cepat memegang kedua bahu Minah, tidak mempedulikan erangan sakit dari wanita tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya, Baekhyun bergerak menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir wanita didepannya.

Tidak mendapatkan penolakan, Baekhyun semakin berani. Dengan mudah dirinya mengangkat tubuh kecil si wanita duduk dipangkuannya. Menurunkan sandaran jok mobilnya, Baekhyun dengan leluasa membelai tiap inchi tubuh berkulit mulus milik Minah.

Waktu berjalan cepat, jas yang dikenakan Baekhyun tergeletak di jok samping dan kemeja yang dikenakannya telah tanggal 3 kancing teratas. Tangannya membelai bahu terbuka Minah, menjulur di balik punggung si wanita. Berniat melepas kaitan _bra_ yang dikenakannya.

Namun belum sempat Baekhyun melepas kaitan _bra_ tersebut, jendela mobilnya diketuk dari luar. Seketika dirinya membolakan matanya ketika melihat seorang polisi berdiri di depan sana.

Sial.

Jendela mobilnya _kan_ sangat terang.

.

Minah menundukkan kepalanya, mengeratkan jas milik Baekhyun untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri kaku disampingnya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"J-jadi pak polisi... Anda tidak akan melakukan hal macam-macam terhadap kami, _kan_?"

Si polisi tinggi dan tampan tersebut terlibat berpikir. Untuk sejenak, Minah terpesona dengan polisi didepannya ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan bertindak macam-macam dengan salah satu dari kalian," si polisi ber-name tag Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum miring. "Puaskan aku."

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, ia menatap terkejut kearah polisi kemudian menatap kearah Minah. Ia mendesah pelan ketika melihat wajah pucat pasi wanita disampingnya. Minah menggelengkan kepala kearahnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Baekhyun menatap tajam polisi tinggi didepannya. "Itu namanya pelecehan! Anda tidak dapat melakukan itu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia mengeluarkan pulpen dan kertas dari tas kecil yang berada dipinggulnya. "Baiklah, kalian akan aku bawa kekantor polisi dengan tuduhan-"

"JANGAN!" tiba-tiba Minah bergerak, menahan tangan si polisi ketika ingin menulis dibukunya. "A-aku akan melakukannya. A-aku akan memuaskanmu!"

Baekhyun menatap Minah tidak percaya, yang ditatap dengan senyuman 'gwenchana' dari wanita itu.

Namun ucapan si polisi selanjutnya membuat keduanya mengganti ekspresi dengan cepat.

"Kata siapa aku ingin dipuaskan denganmu. Aku ingin dengan lelaki itu."

Bagaikan sebuah bom, Baekhyun menjatuhkan kedua tangannya pada sisi tubuhnya dengan lemas. Jadi... Apakah seperti ini keperjakaannya hilang?

.

Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan dengan rahang yang mengeras. Mengacuhkan lelaki berseragam polisi yang duduk disampingnya.

Membiarkan Minah menunggu diluar mobil, sedangkan dirinya duduk berdua didalam mobil dengan seorang polisi mesum yang ingin melakukan _sex_ dengannya.

Jika bukan karena mobil ini milik ayahnya, dan alasan memalukan jika dirinya dibawa ke kantor polisi, Baekhyun tidak akan rela melakukan hal ini untuk melepas keperjakaannya. Dan bodohnya, ia baru menyesali perbuatannya datang ketaman sepi ini. Seharusnya dirinya memesan satu kamar hotel, pasti polisi mesum ini tidak akan ada!

" _Anh_!"

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak dan mengeliat ketika putingnya ditekan kuat. Ia menunduk, mendapati tangan besar si polisi yang tengah memainkan puting susunya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit demi menahan erangannya.

"Jadi cantik, siapa namamu?" bisik polisi itu tepat didepan telinga Baekhyun. Lidah basahnya juga ikut menggoda daun telinga si mungil.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak sentuhan-sentuhan dari polisi tersebut. Namun cubitan dan tarikan di dadanya membuat dirinya lemas.

" _Akh_... B-baekhyun."

"Nah, Baekhyun. Sebut namaku, Chanyeol."

Usai itu, Chanyeol membawa kepala Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya lalu dirinya langsung meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Menyesapnya kuat-kuat, menggigit dan mengulumnya juga.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun turun, terlentang diatas jok mobil dengan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan cepat terpisah dengan lubang pengait berkat tangan nakal Chanyeol. Karena itu, tangan kasar Chanyeol dengan mudah membelai kulit mulus dada Baekhyun.

Mencubit-cubit kulit disekitar puting susu Baekhyun, kemudian menekan puting tersebut dan memelintirnya gemas. Ciumannya perlahan turun hingga sampai pada leher jenjang Baekhyun.

" _Ahh, anh~"_ Yang lebih mungil hanya dapat membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan desahan putus-putus dan menekan kepala yang lebih tinggi di lehernya. Kepalanya mendongak, memberikan akses mudah untuk bibir Chanyeol menjelajah kukit lehernya, lalu dadanya membusung mengikuti tarikan-tarikan jemari Chanyeol di dadanya.

Desahannya semakin kuat ketika Chanyeol menekan selangkangan mereka yang menempel. Tidak hanya menekan, Chanyeol memutar pinggulnya membuat penis keduanya bergesekkan.

Dan Baekhyun akui, bahwa sensasi ini lebih menyenangkan ketika penisnya bergesekan dengan vagina Minah tadi.

" _Ah ah ah_ ~"

Masih tidak puas, Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menaikkan pinggulnya agar penisnya tetap menempel dengan penis Chanyeol.

"B-buka _ahh_ ~"

Baekhyun bergerak tidak sabar, ia membuka _zipper_ celananya kemudian menurunkan celana yang dikenakannya. Matanya semakin sayu, hawa napsu telah menyelimutinya. Bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang menyeringai seram diatasnya.

"Tidak sabaran sekali, _hm_?" lidah Chanyeol menjilati wajah Baekhyun dengan sensual. Ia membantu Baekhyun melepaskan celana dan kemejanya. Membuat lelaki mungil itu polos dan tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya.

Chanyeol menelan air liurnya dan menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Matanya menatap tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja. Walaupun dengan cahaya yang minim, Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat lengkungan padat yang menonjol ditubuh seksi tersebut.

"Kau sangat indah..."

Wajah Baekhyun memanas, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu hanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol menarik selangkangannya keatas lalu memuluti penis dan lubangnya. Tanpa mempedulikan lehernya yang sakit dengan posisi mereka.

Baekhyun mendesis ketika air liur Chanyeol mengalir kedalam lubangnya. Kedua tangannya melebarkan pipi bokongnya, membuat lubang merahnya yang berkedut terbuka jelas. Membantu jalan masuk air liur yang ditetesi oleh Chanyeol dari mulutnya.

"Gatal _aahh_ tolong _anh_ ~"

Bokongnya semakin naik, mendekati mulut Chanyeol yang tak jauh dari sana. Pinggulnya bergoyang ketika lubangnya menempel dengan bibir Chanyeol. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Dan kenikmatan tersebut semakin menggila saat Chanyeol yang menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menghisap-hisap lubangnya.

Baekhyun semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol, hingga wajah lelaki itu tenggelam pada belahan bokongnya. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam penis mungilnya lalu mengocoknya cepat. Menjemput puncak kenikmatan yang akan sampai.

Dan ketika kenikmatan tersebut berhasil ia dapatkan, Baekhyun melonglong keras. Membiarkan spermanya membasahi wajahnya, Baekhyun masih tetap mengurut penisnya agar cairannya keluar seluruhnya.

Masih dengan nafas yang terengah, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi. Menampar pipi bokongnya beberapa kali, yang disambut dengan rengekan darinya.

" _Akh_!"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika sebuah benda besar menggesek pada lubangnya dan menampar-nampar pipi bokongnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika penis Chanyeol yang keluar dari celana bagian atas Chanyeol terlihat olehnya.

Tiba-tiba dirinya terserang rasa panik.

"K-kau akan memasukkan benda itu?!"

"Tentu, sayang."

"J-jangan! Itu akan sakit!"

Chanyeol menahan kuat bokong Baekhyun agar tetap pada posisinya. Pasalnya, lelaki mungil itu berusaha untuk menjauhkan bokongnya. Ia membuka belahan pantat Baekhyun kemudian menggesekkan penisnya disela-sela bokong semok Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, kau harus _rileks_."

Ucapnya dengan santai. Chanyeol memberikan pijitan lembut pada pipi bokong Baekhyun, membuat lelaki yang lebih mungil mulai tenang. Tubuhnya tidak bergetar dan memberontak.

Chanyeol kembali menggesekkan ujung penisnya, dan mulai mendorongnya pelan memasuki lubang Baekhyun. Ia meringis pelan, merasakan penisnya yang terasa ngilu karena lubang Baekhyun yang sangat sempit.

"SAKIT!"

Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun, mengalihkan sakit lelaki cantik itu. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak peduli dengan tangisan lelaki mungil itu, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya.

Perlahan tangisan Baekhyun berhenti, digantikan dengan rengekan dan erangan nikmat dari lelaki mungil itu. Bahkan Baekhyun semakin mengangkat tinggi bokongnya.

" _Ah ah ah_!"

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kuat, mengikuti hentakan-hentakan kuat dan keras pada lubangnya. Baekhyun meremas jemarinya kuat, menahan kenikmatan berlebih yang di dapatkannya. Walaupun rasa perih masih dapat dirasakannya, Baekhyun memilih untuk berfokus pada rasa nikmat yang lebih mendominasi.

"Ya Tuhan! _Aahh~"_

Dalam waktu yang singkat, Baekhyun mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. Bola matanya bergulir keatas, hingga hanya putihnya saja yang terlihat. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat ketika air mani nya mengalir keluar dar8 tubuhnya.

Baekhyun yang lemas, hanya dapat pasrah ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya duduk diatas pangkuan polisi tersebut. Baekhyun kembali meringis saat penis Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam lubangnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Chanyeol. Menempel lemas pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang pinggang sempit Baekhyun, mengangkat dan menurunkannya seirama dengan pinggulnya. Penisnya kembali menggesek lubang Baekhyun, mencari kenikmatan untuk menjemput puncak kenikmatannya.

" _Anh~ ah ah~"_

Jemari Baekhyun meremas kuat pinggang Chanyeol, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pda ceruk leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasrahkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Membiarkan lelaki itu melakukan hal apapun terhadap tubuhnya. Baekhyun terlalu lelah hanya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol tidak henti menyesap pundak terbuka Baekhyun. Meninggalkan jejak saliva dan bercak merah disana.

Chanyeol mendekat kuat tubuh Baekhyun ketika merasakan kedutan pada penisnya. Gerakan dirinya semakin cepat dan kuat, membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi terguncang hebat. Hingga saat keduanya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, Chanyeol menghentakkan tubuhnya kuat diikuti dengan geraman nikmatnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun bergetar dengan tubuh yang mendekat Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol membawa wajah Baekhyun kedepannya, lalu menyesap pelan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membengkak. Ia terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau masih di pos?"

"..."

"Bisa tolong aku mengantarkan seseorang?"

"..."

Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum dirinya mematikan panggilannya. Ia membuka jendela mobil Baekhyun, lalu berteriak pada seorang wanita yang berjongkok dibawah pohon, tak jauh dari mobil Baekhyun.

"Kau pulang akan diantarkan oleh temanku."

"Apa?! Kalau begitu kenapa aku menunggu disini?!" Minah menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur lemas dipangkuan polisi mesum tersebut. Ia mendecih pelan. "Itu Baekhyun yang tadi ingin melakukan _sex_ denganku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil melirik lelaki mungil diatas pangkuannya. "Ya... Dia sekarang menjadi milikku."

Minah mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat sebuah cahaya menerangi dirinya.

"Sana pergi," Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, membuat gestur mengusir Minah. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika wanita itu melemparkan jas Baekhyun lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

Chanyeol kembali menatap pada Baekhyun yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Baekhyun, dimana alamat rumahmu?"

"Eungh~ buat apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu~ aku pulang sendiri saja!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin bertemu dengan calon mertuaku."

"APA-APAAN?!"

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 _Selamat malam jumat~_


End file.
